1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection configuration for a lead wire of a fan motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One end of a lead wire of a fan motor is connected to a circuit board and another end of the lead wire is connected to an external power supply, such that electric power is supplied to the fan motor. When a lead wire is led out to the outside via a base of a fan motor, the lead wire is fixed to the base. In particular, if the base is made of a metallic material and if the inner peripheral edge of the base contacting the lead wire is sharp, the insulating film of the lead wire is easily damaged. This may lead to a decrease in the insulating property of the lead wire and may possibly cause disconnection of the lead wire. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-050136 discloses a fan motor 1 shown in FIG. 1. The fan motor 1 includes a metal base 2 having a hole 3 through which a lead wire (not shown) is led out. However, if the inner edge of the hole 3 is sharp, the lead wire is easily damaged and disconnection of the lead wire may possibly occur.
A demand has existed for a configuration of a fan motor capable of protecting a lead wire.